Kingdom Hearts: New Hearts
by GothicSlenderman
Summary: 2002: Kingdom Hearts 2004: Chain of Memories 2006: Kingdom Hearts II 2009: 358/2 days 2010: Birth by Sleep 2010: Re:coded 2012: Dream Drop Distance 2013: 1.5 HD Remix TBA: Kingdom Hearts III NOW: Kingdom Hearts: New Hearts
1. Chapter 1

Through time we can notice change with our closest friends, home, family, and even ourselves. I grew up in unnamed town for 20 years and now it was changed from a dark and dule city to a bright, sunset filled area with many tall buildings and a large lake. No one is allowed to go into the lake though mainly because they "think" it's filled with some toxic waste. The water is a shining green and it's hard not to look at. During my 20th birthday which not even my best friend could remember I was walking along side of the lake. I saw the large castle floating in the sky which many believe it to be haunted. I was litterally right in front of it when I saw something fall out of the sky. A large black coat with chains hanging from the front. Where did this come from? I guess the gods wanted to give me something for my birthday. Atleast someone remembered...

One year later...

Today was a great day for Carthex and everyone around him. He sat in front of the 1998 TV with his best friend Eclipse and her pet pomaranian Shade. Everyone was watching the same channel in fact some channels even cancelled their schedules of the day just to join as well. The city was finally getting its name and the mayor also was ready to announce some great news. He walked up in town square-enix on to the stage where many were cheering and whistling for him. He put his hands up to settle everyone down. The suspence was killing everyone.

He finally spoke, "Citizens for the formally unnamed city, we come here today to make history. Today is the day where we no longer call this city the 'Unnamed City'." Eclipse got closer to Carthex.

"Hey can I ask you something? Carthex?" He turned slowly to his friend.

"Umm, sure. What is it?" He asked.

"Were you mad at me when I forgot your birthday?" She grew nervous. Eclipse never liked it when anyone held a grudge on her.

"I was at the time but that's the past and this is now. Atleast you remembered today." He gave her a wink and she blushed. As soon as her face turned red she quickly turned to the TV.

The Mayor finally gave the name of the town. "I here by name this city, the unnamed one for years, LightSpread!" The crowd cheered, they seemed to like the name but he had more to say. "The reason the town's name is LightSpread is because we are going to spread the light outside of this world! Getting rid of it for good!" The cheering stopped, other worlds? What was he talking about? Even Carthex was confused by this.

"There was a reason this town was dark and gloomy before reconstruction last year. The light is the devil, it blinds us from the road we need to follow. The only one we can trust is darkness! Darkness is key! Will you join me to destroy the light?!" Some people ran out but others stayed and cheered. "Tommorrow is the start of the light's destruction! Join me here at this spot again so we can end our blindness!" Eclipse shut the TV off. she was confused and frightened.

"Carthex, what does he mean the light is the devil?"

"I don't know but he isn't gonna get away with this!" He stood up quickly and ran to his closet and got the black coat he found last year and put it on. "And Tommorrow is that day!" He summoned a green boomerang like weapon into his hand which glowed brighter then the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Carthex, Eclipse, & Shade were all hiding in an alleyway between two large apartment filled buildings. They could seee the mayor getting up on the same spot as yesterday with soldiers gaurding him this time.

"I guess he's prepared for a riot. Heh, good. He's gonna get one." Just as Carthex said that Eclipse put her hand on his shoulder.

"Carthex, you don't have to do this. I'm not happy with what's going on either but what can you do? Besides, that coat doesn't make you a hero." Carthex looked back with the corner of his eye.

"That's the thing Eclipse. No one else is willing to stand up to this bastard. I understand the name change but getting rid of the light is going too far! I do have to do this because no one else will." Just like that Carthex ran out of the alley and put his hood up hiding his face. A green light began to glow in his hand and what looks like machinery slowly formed a around circular weapon which Carthex held from the inside. He ran towards the crowd of both excited and angry citizens of Lightspread.

The mayor stared at the hooded boy. "There, a good example of the light's true evil form." He pointed at Carthex as soldiers shot their weapons at him. Carthex gaurded himself with his weapon and started to run beside the building. He started to run up the building spinning his weapon as a boost. All of the shots missed, now it was his turn. He pushed himself off the wall at top speed and threw the boomerang like weapon in a curve towards the mayor. He missed...

"Is this the best you could do you demon?!" He smirked but it didn't last for long. The weapon started glowing and became difficult for anyone to see. It exploded causing green flames to cover the stage. The soldiers and citizens ran in a panic but not just because of the explosion but also because of these show like creatures coming out of the ground. They went after soldiers, citizens of Lightspread, and Carthex as well. He protected himself but Eclipse jumped in protecting him. She got a strange looking weapon in her hand. It was like a sword but the tip at the had 3 curved spikes and it had a keychain at the base of the blade. It formed a red rose like the on that also was seen on the blade. The actuall blade itself was a dark purple.

Carthex was frozen in shock. "Eclipse?" She turned and smiled at Carthex.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Oh, and there's something else as well." Right when she said that Shade jumped out covered in electricity fighting the shadows as well. It was obvious. Eclipse was a Keyblade weilder and Shade was a living Keyblade. Carthex began to wonder what was going on but Eclipse was just as confused as he was. The only thing he wanted to do was go after the mayor.

Carthex jumped and started running up the wall of burning aparment and gave himself a boost off using his green weapon by spinning it at top speeds and wind coming out from the bottom. He charged it and threw it at the mayor. Direct hit with an explosion to make sure he was done for. Carthex slowly walked up to the green tinted smoke and see his corpse but he wasn't dead.

"What?! how is this possible?!" The mayor slowly stood up. His hair burned off, his skin turned grey, his blue eyes started to glow and he put a similar coat to Carthex's on except without the chains. "No one could've survived that! How are you even standing?!" Carthex grew nervous as a soldier ran up to the mayor. The soldier transformed into a large creature with spider like legs, a large human torso, a flesh rotting head, a steroid filled right arm, and a tiny crab like claw on the left all being held together by stitches as if it was a part of surgery.

"Master Infection! Are you alright?!" The large creature asked.

"I'm fine, Experiment!" Carthex's mind was all over the place. He had no idea on what was going on. The mayor, or Infection did though.

"Begone Demon!" Infection opened a large black hole behind Carthex which began pulling him in. Carthex tried to hang on but it was too much force and he was sucked in by seconds.

Infection and Experiment walked away as Eclipse and Shade stood infront of them with a determined but also angry look on her face.

"I don't have time for this, Experiment!" Infection sent his large minion after the keybladed girl and the keyblade pomaranian.

Carthex awoke in large city but it didn't look as bright or dark as Lightspread and it's face it was a while back. He looked around to see a large building in the distance the shape of a skull with candles infront of it. It was high up but it looked like anyone could just walk in but they had to go up those large stairs. He looked around a bit more until he found a sign hanging from above. It read, Death City.


End file.
